Matoine-Pourquoi Antoine aime mettre son pén dans des yaourts ? YAOI
by Orchide Blanche
Summary: Mathieu comptait aller se coucher après avoir fini son épisode mais...Antoine a d'autres projets pour lui... [YAOI SPOTTED]


Pourquoi Antoine aime mettre son penis dans des yaourts?

(inspiré de l'analyse des pub de yaourts de mister jday (surtout une réplique: la sodomie ça passe mieux avec des yaourts") et j'ai fais le mélange avec le matoine et la fameuse chanson... Enfin bref, bien wtf tout ça! )

Mathieu avait enfin fini le tournage du dernier slg, et bien que cela l'amusait, il était assez fatigué... Une seule personne lui faisait remonter son énergie: Antoine. Ils s'aimaient et depuis peu se l'étaient avoués, et bien que le passage a l'acte fut assez compliqué, puisque tout les deux était gêné et pas du tout habitué à ce genre de pratique. Malgré cela, ils recommencèrent, comme n'importe quel couple me direz vous. Sauf que là, Antoine a décidé autre chose...

En chantant sa chanson la plus connue, il s'approcha de Mathieu avec des...yaourt. Celui-ci se demanda vraiment ce qu'il comptait faire, et même si son esprit pervertit s'imaginait déjà un tas de possibilité, il restait là, à fixer Antoine en se demandant s'il était sérieux.

Antoine, lui, arborait un sourire narquois, et lorsque Mathieu fut à sa portée, il l'embrassa. Doucement. Mathieu, encore en train de cogiter sur son sort ne sentit pas la langue d'Antoine se faufiler entre ses lèvres, titillant le bout de la sienne (de langue, évidemment).

C'est lorsqu'il sentit une main descendre vers sa partie basse qu'il se réveilla, et ne put que laisser échapper un gémissement de plaisir lorsque le chevelu massa cet endroit, qui réagissait peu à peu à ce sensuel mouvement. Antoine mordait à présent le cou de Mathieu, puis y laissa un suçon, il lécha ensuite la marque rouge, faisant trembler de plaisir le propriétaire du cou. Pendant que le plus grand détachait le pantalon de son congénère (?), celui ci fit de même pour le plus jeune, se déshabilleant mutuellement. La tension causée par l'excitation était palpable, la chaleur de leurs corps remplissait la pièce. Mathieu ne réfléchissait plus, il voulait se laisser emporter par la fougue d'Antoine. Le châtain se fit emporter dans la chambre, tout deux ne portait qu'un boxeur, leurs formes étaient révélateur de leur état. Le plus petit se fit pousser sur le lit, et lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un yaourt se faire ouvrir, il revint a la réalité:

"A...Attends...t...tu comptes faire quoi avec ça?

Antoine répliqua avec un sourire évocateur.

-allons... Tu ne savais pas que la sodomie passe mieux avec un yaourt? "

Mathieu déglutit, il était trop excité pour refuser les fantasmes déviants de son copain, qui enleva son propre boxer devant lui, dévoilant sa virilité dressée, qu'il plongea dans le yaourt (a la pêche, si vous voulez savoir... (je mangerais plus jamais de yahourt a la pêche moi...))...

Lorsque Antoine eut fini avec son yaourt, il plongea son regard dans le regard azuré de Mathieu. Celui-ci ne savait pas trop quoi faire, mais trop tard. Antoine commença à le préparer, il fit rentrer un doigt, puis deux en lui. Il le masturbait doucement, ne voulant pas qu'il se déverse juste avec ce mouvement, voulant le faire languir, entendre ses longs râles qui l'invitait à lui donner plus. Après ce petit rituel de préliminaire bien nécessaire, Antoine pénétra son compagnon, tout deux gemissant. Les vas-et-vient se firent de plus en plus rapide, et, aussi répugnante soit ceci, c'est un fait: le yaourt est un assez bon lubrifiant. Mathieu atteigna le septième ciel lorsque Antoine tapa une nouvelle fois dans sa prostate, qui se déversa en un énième cri rauque. Antoine quand à lui, se centra alors sur son plaisir, et, sentant les chair de Mathieu se refermer avec force sur sa hampe (Mathieu le faisait exprès, évidemment) il toucha l'orgasme et se déversa lui aussi. Il se retira après avoir reprit sa respiration, doucement. Mathieu, encore un peu dans les vappe dû au plaisir, ne bougea pas, puis il prit enfin la parole:

" Antoine... Pourquoi un yaourt?

\- et toi, pourquoi tu préfères toujours être en dessous?"

Répliqua le susnommé avec un sourire taquin. Mathieu se mit à rougir violemment, ne sachant que répondre, il frappa gentiment la joue d'Antoine, n'ayant ni la force, ni le coeur pour lui faire du mal.

Voilaa ! C'était une fanfiction écrite par une amie qui m'a permit de la poster, pour vous la faire partager, je suis tellement gentille! :3

Copyright à mon amie, je n'ai fais que modifier les fautes de frappe, je n'écris pas ce genre de choses... Enfin je les partage pas, je suis méchante. x)


End file.
